Bloodstained Heart
by LeylaChaz
Summary: Based on the Darren Hayes song, "Bloodstained Heart," CM Punk helps his best friend through the darkest moment of her life.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing more but any OC's or original story plots, that's it. I do not own CM Punk, anything WWE related, nor do I own the song, "Bloodstained Heart," which is written and performed by artist Darren Hayes. Darren and his respective labels, own all rights to the song I am using in this piece. So please don't sue me, I'm quite afraid that no one will make any money from me... I'm literally just that broke lol :) As for listening to this beautiful song, please visit youtube and search "Darren Hayes, Bloodstained Heart"  
><strong>

**Bloodstained Heart (A CM Punk Song Fic)**

By: Leyla Chaz

_Love, you're in pieces  
>There's no one left to lay you down<br>Or say it's okay  
>On the worst night, of the worst year<br>Though we might fall, we'll go out punching_

The pain in his chest was becoming overwhelming, just watching her suffer like this was almost too much to take. Her sobs were loud, gut wrenching, and uncontrollable. He had never seen her so broken like he was seeing her now. Thoughts were swarming around in his head, and the only one that keep making any sense was, '_If I could only take the pain away for her..._'

First it was Wrestlemania, where she lost her Diva's title by getting completely screwed over by her best friend Barbie Blank, aka Kelly Kelly. Now her former best friend has turned into her worst nightmare. That was a tough blow, she barely trusts anyone, and for that to happen, well let's just say the next night on Raw, Kelly got sent to the hospital courtesy of X's fists and feet. But before his best friend Lady X, could even get to her, Kelly made damn sure that the damage was already done.

Lady X, or X as she always liked to be called by everyone else, was already in a messed up state from just losing her father to a four month battle with pancreatic and liver cancer. When Kelly pulled her bull at Wrestlemania, he knew it was a matter of time before X went off like the bomb she was known to be.

_You hit me like a subway train  
>And I will never be the same<br>And darling I'll follow you down to the ground  
>Even when you fall apart, I'll pick up your bloodstained heart<br>And darling I'll follow you down to the ground_

Over and over again, the rage and look on her face as she beat Kelly to a bloody pulp, just keeps replaying in his mind. How the announcers, security guards, trainers, even him and a few other wrestlers were all trying to stop her from killing the little girl. Kelly's condition was bad, really bad, she was laid up in the hospital with a coma that was caused by swelling of the brain due to what X did to her.

Even though he didn't agree with how she handled it, he couldn't blame her either. Punk had to admit, even he might have went insane had he went through what she just went through. Losing her dad, who was her best friend and biggest fan. Losing her title that meant everything to her, due to her best friends betrayal. Then the ultimate betrayal, what put the biggest cheery on top of the cake per se'. Kelly bragging about her betrayal to her friend over a title on live TV was one thing. It was completely different when she also announced to the world that she had been sleeping with X's fiance' and the father of their three year old son as well. In short, Kelly just ruined Lady X's life.

_In the gutter  
>Where you're starless, and blind to dreams<br>We can dream each other  
>To a new day<br>Where the good guys always win  
>And heaven still means something<em>

His memory flashed back to the backstage area as everyone stood stone still, listening in shocked silence. This was definitely not scripted. Phil kept thinking that this had to be a joke, a sick joke, but a joke at that. X was right beside him the whole time, her jaw dropped. "_This can't be true! She's lying, that pathetic bitch. She's finally lost it Phil._" Just then though, her fiance' came strutting down the ramp. Mike Mizanin. He smiled up at Kelly, climbed up in through the ropes, grabbed a microphone and looked square in the camera. "_What can I say X? You're just no fun anymore! At least Kelly can wear sexy bikini's and clothes without any ugly scars. Plus she's way better in bed than you ever were. Sorry X, but consider this me breaking up with you. Oh and by the way, I need you to move out of the house as soon as possible. Kelly has some re-decorating ideas she wants to get started on. And don't worry about the bed, we already packed that up for you, after we had fun on it numerous times of course!_" He sneered at her through the camera. To say that Phil was floored, was an understatement.

The next thing he knew, Lady X was running at a full sprint down to the ring. She was lost in her anger and rage. Anyone, who tried to stop her, was thrown aside as she made her way to the ring. Phil had all he could do to keep up with her. "_This is about to get ugly, really ugly! Please God, let me be able to stop her before it's too late!_"

_You hit me like a subway train  
>And I will never be the same<br>And darling I'll follow you down to the ground  
>Even when you fall apart, I'll pick up your bloodstained heart<br>And darling I'll follow you down to the ground_

After the damage was done, Phil snuck her out of the arena as fast as he could. He knew it was a matter of moments before the cops were called. He would run with her if he had too. And so they did.

She was hopelessly crying as she laid on the cold tiled bathroom floor in his hotel room. He held her in his arms as he continued to think. They have been best friends for the last six years. It was no secret that he was completely and utterly in love with her. He always knew that Mike was no good for her, but he always kept his feelings to himself. With the exception of over half the rooster who knew, and teased him about it.

He would die for her, there was no way he was going to give up on her or let her give up on herself, with out a fight. He stopped thinking.

She was looking right at him.

She had finally stopped crying.

_Love, when you're in pieces  
>There's no one left to dry your eyes<em>

Slowly, he picked her up and sat her on his lap. It felt like an eternity of them just staring into eachother's eyes. Her eyes were swollen, red, puffy, and still the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever seen.

His eyes, were molten pools of mystery that she could always get lost in.

Slowly before they knew what they were both doing, they were leaning in towards each other.

Their lips brushed with the lightest of touches. He started kissing her with more feeling, and she pulled away.

"_How long have you been in love with me Phil?_" She asked with no judgment in her eyes.

"_Six Years._" He answered honestly, staring into her blue eyes.

"_Why didn't you ever tell me?_"

"_Does it matter anymore? We'll make it through this together. I won't leave you X, not now, not ever._"

"_If we make it through this Phil, I want to be with you. I'm in love with you, and I could never tell you this because I was with that asshole Mike. But I can tell you now, I love you. I won't leave you, not now, not ever._"

"_I love you too X._" He smiled at her.

_You hit me like a subway train  
>And I will never be the same<br>Oh darling I'll follow you down to the ground_  
><em>Even when you fall apart, I'll pick up your bloodstained heart<br>Ooh darling I'll follow you down to the ground, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The next morning, Vince knocked on the door. Kelly was out of her coma and recovering. She refused to press charges on X, and even quit from the WWE for the time being. Mike Mizanin, was fined an undisclosed amount of money, and was suspended for not sticking to proper TV protocol. Vince was convinced that Mike would soon be quitting though, if the beating he received at the hands of several superstars were any indication.

Lady X was suspended for one month and fined over $20,000.00 for her actions by the WWE. But she still was allowed to attend events if she chose. And she had to address the WWE Universe about her actions and apologize.

As soon as Vince left their hotel room, Phil turned around and swept X up in his arms, kissing her soundly.

He has never left her side since that day.

And neither has she.

xxx

**Ok, you know what to do! Read, Rate, and Review! Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
